When the Spirit Overtakes You
by MSCSIFANGSR
Summary: Grissom flirts with the idea of reincarnation. GSR. My second Elemental Ficathon Entry, although this one is fluffier.


* * *

TITLE: When the Spirit Overtakes You

AUTHOR: Chauncey10 aka MSCSIFANGSR

PAIRING: Sidle-Grissom RATING: M for sexual situations.

WORD COUNT: about 1700

SUMMARY: Grissom flirts with the idea of reincarnation.

DISCLAIMER: I'm just playing with them.

NOTES: I wrote two Elemental Ficathon Stories. This is the second one and the fluffier of the two.

SPOILERS: Every show aired in the U.S. to date.

PROMPT: Category: Spirit; Prompt Reincarnation

THANKS: To JellyBeanChiChi. Thank you Jean for the quickie read through.

* * *

Grissom stood in an aisle of a video store surveying the floor for any possible evidence in the crime he was investigating, when he noticed a DVD case laying on the floor, slightly underneath the shelving. He saw what appeared to be a drop of blood on the case. The directionality of the blood pointed to the left, meaning whoever's blood this was, was moving away from the crime scene.

Two people had been gunned down in the robbery of the video store.

His attention was soon overtaken by the DVD itself.

He noticed the tag line on the case: How many times can you die for love? A mystery about true love and certain death. Grissom recognized the actor and actress on the cover and at the bottom the two were engaged in a passionate kiss and smiled. He knew enough about popular culture to remember the two actors in question had been married at one time, but were now divorced; although both were featured in the Harry Potter movie series, they had not appeared in the same movie.

He read the back of the disk case: This film explores the themes of reincarnation, destiny, truth, love, and justice through parallel narratives of a society murder in the Hollywood of the 1940s, and a modern-day search for the identity of a woman with amnesia. Emma Thompson and Kenneth Branagh play the key roles in both stories; the movie was directed by Branagh. Also features Sir Derek Jacobi, Andy Garcia and Robin Williams. 4 ½ stars. 1991.

Derek Jacobi was one of Grissom's favorite Shakespearean Actors. In fact of all the recent adaptations of 'Hamlet', Gil considered Jacobi's portrayal of the prince of Denmark, the best.

Grissom returned his mind to the scene of the crime and quickly gathered more evidence and soon, the shooter was apprehended by the police and was arrested and booked for the murders of the clerk, Tina Marino and a customer named James Wallace.

Several hours later, Gil Grissom stood in the aisle of the closest video store to his home searching for the movie "Dead Again". He found it quickly in the mystery section; carried it to the check out and hurried home to watch it.

* * *

As the movie credits rolled, Grissom was asleep on his couch. His closed eyes in REM sleep showing rapid movement and he was dreaming:

_He noticed he was dressed in a uniform and suddenly he saw his face reflected in a mirror. Grissom saw a slightly younger version of himself staring back at him. He thought he was about 30, his face was unlined and his forage cap was askew. He smiled and straightened it. _

_He looked around and saw he was in a café bustling with activity: waiters scurried to and fro, customers loudly joked and enjoyed their drinks. That's when he noticed her: the brunette wearing a white nurses' uniform, her short nurses' cap also askew. _

_She was beautiful and she was smiling at him, as he turned to face her. He saw her gap toothed grin and he knew the name of that phenomena: 'diastema'; he wasn't sure how he knew that, but his mind was filled with useless trivia. _

_She walked right up to him and whispered something in his ear. He wasn't sure what she said, but the next image that filled his dream: they were together in bed, naked. Grissom stared down into her brown eyes as he plunged in and out of her. Their bodies, sweaty from their efforts and he glided into her without effort, fit together perfectly. He felt the heat she radiated exude into his pores; she was everything he'd ever wanted rolled into one perfect woman. She climaxed around him, he followed shouting her name: 'Sara', as he spilled into her. _

_His dream changed again: he was standing in a church beside a man who looked suspiciously like his friend, Jim Brass, who was dressed in the same oddly familiar uniform as the woman dressed in white walked down the aisle toward them. Sara joined him before the minister and he pronounced them man and wife. Gilbert Grissom kissed his new bride, passionately, as he best friend clapped. _

His lips curled in the form of a smile as he lay sleeping on his couch, but his body became restless as his dream continued: _He and Brass and 75 other men were cramped aboard a Higgins landing craft. Some of the men were hurling at the sight before them on the beach. Bodies were littering the sand, blood was the color of the sand. Grissom knew he would be dying soon and he pulled the picture of Sara out of his breast pocket and kissed it. _

_The Higgins flat bedded boat came to a complete stop in the water; the gate opened and all hell broke loose. Jim was immediately cut to shreds by a German machine gun; Grissom cradled his friend as he wordless passed into the next life. Standing up with purpose, Gil grabbed his rifle and began to shoot at anything in front of him. He ran when he was out of ammo; he stopped when he found a dead body, he would use them as barriers from the barrage of bullets raining down from the German strongholds. He felt a bullet graze his head and everything went blank. _

Grissom awoke, startled. He reached instinctively to his neck to check his pulse. He looked at his watch and realized his heart rate was over 100 beats a minute. Gil began doing some deep breathing techniques to quieten his pulse.

It took him several minutes to realize he had experienced a nightmare while laying on his couch in the middle of the afternoon. The images were so powerful that for a brief few moments, he considered the possibility of recalled memories from another life, but because of his Catholic upbringing, disregarded that thought. He had just watched a movie dealing with reincarnation, so it was probably merely stemmed from his unconscious reaction to the murder/mystery.

The woman was Sara; there was no doubt about that whatsoever in his mind. The way their bodies moved together perfectly, the intense longing gazes that were exchanged with their eyes, the 'ooehiow' sound she made when she climaxed.

Gil got up from the leather couch and closed the doors to the TV armoire. He yawned sleepily and noticed Bruno curled in sleep close to the foot of the couch. The dog lifted his head and opened one eye at the sound of his master's chuckle, but closed it immediately.

Grissom padded softly down the stairs and slipped into the bedroom, where the woman of his dreams was sound asleep, sprawled in the covers. He slipped out of his clothes and stood staring down at her sleeping form. Her brown hair cascading across the baby blue pillow cases.

He sighed.

He sat at the edge of the bed and pushed her errant left leg closer to her body so he would have room to lie down. She stirred. Grissom leaned down and quickly brushed strains of her hair away from her face and kissed her nose.

Sara opened one eye, almost in the same manner as had Bruno only minutes before; his mirth could not be contained as he sputtered in laughter.

"You're spitting on me," she said grumpily, as she opened both luminous brown eyes.

He continued to laugh. He was perched over her body staring down at her. "Care to exchange more bodily fluids?"

She purred.

His arousal skyrocketed.

He casually asked her about reincarnation while he squeezed one of her hardened pink nipples between his fingertips. "Sara, do you think it's possible for a soul to be reborn into another body?" He hadn't thought to tell her of the movie he had watched while she had been working or of his impossibly real dream.

"Yes, I do."

"Why?" He quizzed, looking at her with the same intensive gaze he would if she had given him an unexpected kiss at a crime scene.

"Because I remember the first time I ever saw you," she smiled. "At least in this life," her smile grew. "I felt like I had already known you. I knew the moment I saw you how your lips would taste on mine to the way the light reflects in your indigo eyes when you question me with the same look you're wearing now."

She lifted her torso and placed a peck on his lips.

"Is that why you didn't give up on me?" Griss leaned down to her, taking her lips hostage between his.

When their lips broke contact, Grissom's body covered Sara's nude body. She had always slept in the nude and this day was no exception.

"I just figured you got amnesia and sooner or later your memory of the two of us would return." Sara let her hand rest next to his heart.

"Well, I did take a bullet on Normandy beach."

Her expression was priceless. "Oh my goodness, Gil, so all that wasn't a dream?" She had been having dreams of previous lives with Grissom for years.

"I guess not." His voice so low she could hardly hear it over the pounding of her chest.

"I loved you then, Gilbert and I love you, now, and forever." She felt his index finger gliding over her clit.

They kissed for what seemed like hours. His fingers provided more than enough pleasure for her, but she yearned for more.

"Please Gil…" Her voice trailed off and she gasped when his cock replaced his finger.

"Oh Sara, I…ugh, God, Sara…" as he plunged in and out of her. The waves of her pleasure soon pulled him into the current as he climaxed with a grunt.

They lay together trying to get their breathing back under control; their limbs entwined.

"So you really think it's possible?"

"Gil, we're meant to be together, in the past, now and in the future. There isn't a doubt in my mind."

They fell asleep, dreaming of other times spent together.

THE END


End file.
